December 21, 2012
by OneTrueHufflepuff143
Summary: Can Lyra and Lance and their two children Cale and Lyla survive the zombie apocalypse? Or will this young family's fate be the same as their friend's and neighbours? Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

December 21, 2012

Chapter one. Escaping.

"MOMMY!" I shot out of bed and rushed to my five year old son's room. "What is it, Cale?" Before he could answer, I saw outside of the window, what had caused this outburst. "Oh my God." So, it was here. I ran to my daughter Lyla's room, my husband Lance was already in there. "Lyra, we have to leave." His voice was calm, yet I could hear the fear in it. I hoped the children hadn't. "Lala, Cale, go with daddy and you each grab a toy and all the blankets you can find. Hurry."

While they were doing that, I ran to the kitchen and started throwing all of the food I could into grocery bags, and other various bags. Who knew when we'd eat again, and I wasn't about to let my children go hungry. I ran out to the garage and opened the trunk of my 2013 Murano. At that time Lance and the kids had come out. "We need to go. Now." Lance told me. I quickly threw everything into the back. "I need to get more food. Buckle them in, I'll be right out." I ran inside and grabbed the last of the food, ran back out, threw it in the back, and shut the trunk. I ran to the passenger side, and got in.

As soon as I had the door closed, Lance was oening the garage, and pulling out. "Get on the ground and close your eyes." I ordered my children. They quickly did as told. "Don't look up, no matter what you hear." The street was full of them. Our friends and neighbors had turned into crazed zombies. It was truly a scene out of a horror movie.

Lance hauled ass, not caring who or what he hit. I tried to comfort myself by making a mental note that they were by all means, dead, and if we stopped to help a single one, we'd risk our little one's lives. Lance sped to the highway. "Where are we going?" I asked a little scared. "As far away from civilization as possible." He said back. His full attention was on the road. I looked back, Cale was ontop of Lyla, obviously protecting his little sister. She was sobbing quietly. "It's alright, Lala. You can both get up, now. We're safe." Cale gently helped Lyla into her seat. "Here Lala." He kissed her cheek, and I smiled. My kids were best friends.

I turned on the radio, and put in the kid's CD. I was sure they were bored, and I hadn't thought of grabbing some DVDs to watch. We left in such a hurry. I now regretted that. Who knew how long we'd be driving. After looking out the window, and watching buildings pass by, I fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke to Lance shaking me. "We're going to camp here." I had no clue where 'here' was, but it seemed as if we were deep in the woods. Hopefully we'd be safe.

**Hello, and thank you for reading my story. TEN reviews and I will post the next chapter. Thank you, and happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Our hideout

December 21, 2012

Ch. 2. Our hideout.

As Lance started the fire, the kids and I put up the tent. It was cold out, and I was scared to death that one of those zombies had followed us, and was going to kill us. I couldn't shake their blood red eyes, and the way their necks were turned to the side. Almost as if they were broken. And, most of all, the way they had just stood in the road. They were terrifying.

After Lance got the fire started, he took over for us. We hadn't made much progress. I went to the car and grabbed the blankets. Cale, Lyla and I huddled around the fire, trying to keep warm. Lyla refused to leave my lap, so I had the blankets over our shoulder. We were nice and cozy. Soon Lance came over and sat with us. He sat Cale in his lap and pulled the blanket over their shoulder. It would be a lovely scene, if we were out here for different reasons.

It was eerie how quiet everything was. A constant reminder that we could be attacked at any second. We ate some beans, and hotdogs for dinner. Soon we were all exhausted. We all went and laid in the tent. I was expecting it to be cold, but we all cuddled together, the two kids in the middle, Lance and I on the outside. It was nice and warm.

When we woke, it must have been about noon. We were refreshed. But, we had no idea what to do now. The kids were fussing about being hungry, so we ate the left overs from last night. I soon realized that we didn't have enough food to last, if we had to stay out here for much longer. This was going to be a problem.

Lance went out, looking for food, while the kids and I drew. I was so worried that we would be caught. The fear was almost overwhelming. I could feel myself starting to have an anxiety attack, but I reminded myself that I had to be strong for my children. If I freaked out, they would freak out, too. As the sun started to set, Lyra asked me, "Mommy, when are we going home?" My heart broke. What was I going to tell her? I took a deep breath. "Soon, baby. I promise." Was this a promise I was going to have a to break? I desperately hoped not.

Lance came back. He didn't bring much. A rabbit. He skinned it, and I started slicing some vegitables. I wanted things to be as normal as possible. As we ate around the campfire, Cale asked if we could sing. I grinned. "What an excellent idea, son!" We sang the campfire song, Wheels on the bus, and then The Barney Song. After that, we decided it was bed time. Lyla was falling asleep. We all snuggled together, and soon we were fast asleep.

We awoke to snow. It was beautiful, but I am terrified that we will get sick. The kids and I had a blast making snowmen and snow angels. Lance went back out to find food, but came back with nothing. We ate some apples and grapes for lunch. Although, I gave most of mine to the kids.

Later on, a family was passing by. They have two teenage boys, and a little girl about six. We've invited them to stay with us, and they've agreed. They were more prepared, and brought games. They also have meats. Apparently, things are getting worse and worse out there. The government has issued Marshall Law. Anyone who is caught escaping is shot on the spot. I am now terrified that they will find us, and kill us. Dear God, why didn't we stay?

Tonight we ate deer jerkey, and some mashed potatoes. The kids loved it. We all sat around the campfires, sharing memories and other stories. I like this other family, they seem really nice. The two older boys are twins. They bicker a lot. Cale gets along well with their daughter. Hopefully things will be okay.


End file.
